DC and the CN Tower.
by Carbon-Based Biped
Summary: In which a new character, David Casrey, helps rescue Logan from Magneto, and nearly destroys mankind in the process.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for those I invent. I am not, in any way, making any money with this story.

Bear with me please. I get a little long with the details, but they are essential to the story. I also changed a few things, but to quote an American president, "It's fiction, stupid!"

David walked down the street. He looked at all the people rushing about, and smiled slightly. If they knew who he really was, they would all be running away, screaming. Well, that was their problem. He just hoped none of them had guns. However, it hadn't exactly his intention to make worldwide news. But luckily his appearance had changed a lot over the years, ever since he first discovered his powers…

It had started with him able to turn the lights on and off. Simple stuff, on, off, on, off… Then the blender. Then the TV. Then every electrical appliance in the house. He only did it when he was alone in the house, which was very often, as his parents has jobs and his sibling had after-school activities that David regarded as stupid and unimaginative. He had had the sense to keep his powers a secret. Even if he had been 12 years old back then, he knew what people did to mutants. At least, he thought he was a mutant. It was a very certain possibility.

But then the gang, then the mob, the explosion, and being on the FBI's top ten most wanted list, and David was out on his own. He had wondered the U.S. for six years, eventually learning how to go through electrical power lines. 

Food was no problem. All he had to do was find an energy source, like a hydroelectric dam, a battery, or sometimes he would just lie in the sun. But sunlight was considerably slower at energizing him then all the other things. He could've used a nuclear reactor, but after his experiences, he wasn't very fond of them.

Once he powered up by leaving a microwave oven door open. He got so energized he had to run twenty times around Las Vegas. He had done that in 30 seconds (which was a record, but Guinness doesn't include mutants anymore). But he couldn't get to microwave ovens all that often, because he disliked breaking into homes, and not many stores had them anymore.

David had ended up in New York City(of course!), sleeping in old batteries on the street, walking up and down the streets, seeing the sights, and feeding on the electrical system. Once, he accidentally caused a city-wide power outage by draining the power station too fast, but they fixed it. Eventually…

What he really wanted to do was go to Liberty Island, but he couldn't due to the fact that it was closed for repairs after that crazy old loon tried to mutate the world leaders at the UN summit. That had gotten the guy a life sentence at a top security prison. David was kinda sure he couldn't get out, but was not too sure. He had heard disturbing rumors that he had an accomplice whom could change into different people at will. _That _could get him rescued in half a heartbeat.

Meanwhile…

The guard strolled down the hall, leaving behind another guard, slumped down on his desk, his eyes wide, staring…and dead. He turned a corner, and found the cell that Magneto was in. It required a retinal scan, but the guard had access, simply because he had reproduced the dead one perfectly. It was one of the oldest tricks in the book.

The door opened, and a plastic walkway started to extend toward the plastic box hanging in the center of the plastic room. The guard looked up at the main viewing area. Nobody was up there; he had made sure of that. In a few hours when the next shift came in, they would have an extremely unpleasant surprise. 

He walked into the cell as the door slid sideways. Magneto sat at a table. He turned around and said, "Yes? What do you want?" It was then that the guard melted into a woman that had blue skin, yellow eyes, and red hair. Mystique. (Who were you expecting, Morph?)

"The mutant responsible for UN summit incident has escaped. Police think he had an accomplice who somehow broke through the security systems, and killed fifteen guards. Leaders of other countries are criticizing the U.S. for inept…" 

So. He was out. It was a matter of time, sheesh. As he turned away from the electronic store window, David thought that this was an interesting turn of events. David had mixed feelings about this guy. He did think that mutants should have equal rights, but normal people have the right _not _to be turned into mutants against their will. Killing people was not his idea of gaining mutant rights either. David had heard whispered stories all over the country, speaking of a secret army of mutants, getting ready to rid the world of the weaker _Homo sapian sapians _and establishing the rule of _Homo sapian superior._ David had no idea whether this rumor was true or not, but either way, he didn't like it. But at least he had the satisfaction that it could never affect _him._

Meanwhile, on an island offshore, Magneto and Mystique were trying to piece together a plan. A plan that would mutate, not just the leaders, but all the people in the world. They decided they would use the same machine as last time, but they needed a stronger power source, something that would provide enough energy to spread the mutation rays across the entire surface of the Earth. They still didn't believe that their rays killed. They still thought it was just a story made up to deter them. They would also need a bigger structure, a building that was much, much taller then Lady Liberty. They needed-

Toronto, Canada. A tour guide moved out of the elevator, and as his group followed, started to speak. "Welcome to the CN Tower, the tallest man-made free standing structure in the world. Topping out at 1,815 feet five inches, the Tower was at first supposed to be just an antenna, sending out radio, TV, and microwave signals. The glass floor enables visitors to look straight down about… "

It was night in Manhattan, and David had found a nice little triple A battery in Central Park. Nobody would notice that. He was about to transfer into it, when a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and he felt a gun pressed to his back. 

"Give me all your money kid, or you'll have one more hole then you were born with!" 

"Now there's a original threat. I don't have any money!"

"Don't be smart with me, kid. I know a tourist isn't going to come to New York and not have money in his pockets! Now hand it over! NOW!"

"I told you, I don't-"

BANG!

David felt his skin getting pierced by the bullet, but he didn't experience any pain. He felt go out his stomach, but still, no pain. Just anger. Hot, molten, blinding anger.

"You, _sir_, just made-A-BIG-MISTAKE!!!"

BOOOOOOM!!!

"A big explosion has just occurred in Central Park. Brandon Johnson is there now, Brandon?"

"Bob, the scene is very chaotic, there are dozens of homeless people and tourists pouring out of the park, some of them have burns, some severe, and no one has any idea what has happened. Whatever it was occurred less then ten minutes ago. A giant fireball is still visible high in the sky, and I can see a bunch of trees on fire next to the reservoir-."

"Thank you Brandon. We now have our news chopper in the air, and it is now nearing the scene. Nicole Smith is in the chopper. Can you hear me Nicole?"

"Yes I can Bob, we are now above the area. We are competing for air space with many police choppers now, searching the area with spotlights. I can see fire fighters arriving at the edge of an area about two hundred meters across that is burning like the crater of a volcano. I can see a few fire hoses going but-Wait a moment, what's that? Can you see that? Zoom in. It looks like a man is down in the very center looking very distraught. How could he have survived?"

One week later.

David was in the police station. Where else would he be? He had just caused an explosion visible from eighty miles away! He had been questioned around the clock, but he hadn't answered anything.

Yet. 

The mugger was alive, barely. He had gotten blown right into the East River, a nasty place to be. He had third degree burns over 95% of his body, as well as severe shock because he landed right on top of a dead body floating in the river, and the doctors weren't optimistic about his or the dead man's survival. 

And David had made worldwide news again. Nobody knew it was for the second time, because no one recognized him after six years. At least, he thought so. Hoped so. He had blue hair and eyes instead of brown hair and eyes, he was taller, and he didn't have any pimples. But he had gotten caught this time, and he had no idea how to get out. He thought about escaping out through the light bulb, but he thought there was probably a camera behind the mirror in the questioning room and he didn't want to turn it off because they already knew he was a mutant. Anything that went wrong this week had probably been blamed on him. Besides, he didn't want them to know he could do jump into the electrical system because he was too identifiable. 

This was the seventh day he had been in here, and he could still hear an angry mob outside. He was pretty sure they were trying to break in. He didn't think that trying to break into a police station to kill a mutant who had caused a big explosion because he was mugged was a very good idea. He would probably blow up the entire city if they did. He didn't want that to happen of course, but he didn't want that explosion in Central Park to happen either.

He didn't answer any of the questions because he knew he had no explanation for what he did. He had only wanted to punch the guy's lights out, but somehow the explosion had come out during mid-punch. The shock wave had shattered all the windows in the Empire State Building, two and a half miles away. David was really embaressed, and he hoped his family back west didn't recognize him, because that would bring back too many bad memories for them.

The door opened again. David braced himself but was surprised to see a man in an electric wheelchair roll in.

"Hello David. I'm Charles Xavier."

"Hello, you already now my first name because that's the only thing I've said to the police so far. So are you going to question me or what? Aren't you afraid I'm going blow up again? All the other questioners have been wearing bomb squad armor. You're not wearing any type of protection."

"That's because I know you can control your powers…somewhat."

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"Because I have a special powertoo."

Oh my gosh. His lips didn't move. I heard it in my head, he's got a funny look on his face, and I'm starting to panic. What a great start to a day.

Suddenly, David heard shattering glass.

"Might I ask what is happening?"

"Oh, the mob has just succeeded in breaking into the station."

"You're taking it pretty calmly."

"That's because I know you are capable of getting out of here, and taking me with you."

There was a banging on the wall, and they both heard angry voices behind the door.

"Well?"

Just as the door burst open, both David and Charles disappeared.

"So, what do you think of the inside of a light bulb?"

They were in the filament, surrounding by little blue balls of light. They could see out into the room. They saw about ten people armed with clubs burst in, look around, and shatter the mirror, revealing a viewing room with a camera. They climbed into the room, broke the camera, threw the chairs around, and ran back out.

"If you don't mind, can we go to my place? It's in Worchester, New York. It's a safe place, for people like yourself."

A minute later they were there. They were surrounded by a wall of kids, who apparently very interested in how an 18-year-old and their principal had suddenly appeared in the middle of a basketball court.

"Gang way. I've got to take this kid to my office."

The kids parted, and David and Xavier walked into the mansion in front of them. It was a nice place, and surprising clean, which was hard to believe because only teenagers lived here. Or so David thought. They got to his office, a big comfortable room. Charles went around to the other side of the desk.

"Please, sit."

David sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

"Now, tell me how a kid like you ends up setting off an explosion in the middle of Central Park."

"Well, I got mugged, I tried to pun-"

"No. Tell me how you ended up in New York alone."

"You should know. You're the psychic."

"I know. But there is something about you that blocks me from your memory. I can talk in your mind, but I can't seem to get into your memories."

"OK, if you really must know…

"I was a happy kid, friends, good family, good neighbors. Then, I could turn lights on and off when I was angry. My family didn't notice this, luckily. Eventually, I learned to turn electrical appliances on and off at will. But, when I was twelve years old, some kid caught me turning the TV on without a remote. I tried to convince him it was a timer, but he had seen me point at the TV and little sparks flew out of my finger and hit the screen.

"I was very unfortunate that of all kids this one happened to be the leader of a small gang who beat up anyone they thought was a mutant.

"I lived near a nuclear power plant. The gang chased me up there. I climbed over the fence and ran inside, and I somehow deactivated the security systems. I was running scared.

"I looked all over for a place to hide, and unfortunately I chose to hide right next to some barrels containing uranium fuel pellets. I didn't even hear then climb up to the top. They took the top off of four barrels…and they poured it on me.

"I-I-I…I got buried in radioactive uranium. They left me there to die…I fainted because I couldn't breathe…

"The next morning I woke up to the sound of somebody trying to dig me out…

"I thought it was one of the people who worked at the plant, but it turned out to be the gang, who came back to finish their dirty work.

"When they found I was alive, they forced me to swallow twenty uranium pellets from a fresh barrel, because apparently all the uranium that they poured on me the night before had turned to lead. I had already swallowed several trying to breathe. Then they piled five more barrels' worth of uranium on me. The next morning, I was still alive, so they took me onto the roof and threw me onto some power lines.

"Then they left for good. A gust of wind blew me down, and I fell thirty feet. I regained consciousness a few hours later and stumbled home. I guess my family was out looking for me or something, because nobody was home.

"Then…then…then the mob came. Somebody saw me go into the house and he called a whole bunch or mutant-haters. They sent in two people…to bring me out so that they could kill me. I ran into the basement, I hid in the furnace room. They searched the house, and when they found me, they started to beat me with…with baseball bats. After they hit me about…twenty times, something inside me snapped.

"I don't know exactly what happened next, but a news report I watched later while I was on the run said that the two men somehow damaged a gas pipe in the furnace. Then they hit the furnace again, and the time it somehow caused a spark which caused a gas explosion.

"But after what happened last week…I think I know what really happened.

"Anyway, the explosion blew my houses to pieces. The roof came down two blocks away, killed a man driving in his car. The shock wave killed four more mutant-haters, slammed them into a wall…

"I jumped into an electric cable in full-blown panic, and I came out somewhere in Los Angeles. 

"The men who were beating me were found driven halfway through a couple of trees, clutching their baseball bats. My blood was burned onto their bats, hands, and arms. So I killed seven people. 

"The FBI thought I was a mutant wanted for murder, and they put me on their top ten most wanted list. I had to hide every time I saw someone. I hid from every person I saw for two months!

"One side-effect from this ordeal was I got the blue hair and eyes you see here today. I don't know when it turned blue, but I think it was after I was buried in the uranium. I was able to get medical attention for my burns and broken bones, but I had to sneak out of the hospital because there was a chance somebody might recognize me…"

All this time tears had been sliding down David's face. Professor X looked sympathetic, and opened his mouth to say something.

Then, there was a knock on the door. A black woman with long white hair came in and said, "Professor, Magneto has been sighted in Toronto. He's holding Logan prisoner in the CN Tower." 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for those I invent. I am not, in any way, making any money with this story.

Bear with me please. I get a little long with the details, but they are essential to the story. I also changed a few things, but to quote an American president, "It's fiction, stupid!"

"David, let me introduce you to Ororo Munroe. Also know as Storm. Why is Magneto holding Logan hostage?"

"He said he knew you had the kid, and that he was going to kill Logan unless you hand him over."

"How did he send the message?"

"By broadcasting it. The CN Tower broadcasts all the TV signals for Toronto. Thousands of people saw it."

All through this, David had been drying his eyes and thinking. First of all, this Logan had to be a friend of theirs, otherwise Magneto wouldn't have picked him to hold hostage. But how did he know that he, David, was with these guys? And David had another worry. He had been very interested in skyscrapers before the mob, and he had read up a lot on the CN Tower. It had originally supposed to be an antenna, a very large one mind you, but an antenna none the less. It broadcasted radio, TV, and microwaves. 

Microwaves. That was what had energized him so much he had run twenty times around Las Vegas in 30 seconds. It had also turned his hair and eyes a brighter blue, made it shoulder length, had cleared up the last traces of his acne, and had replaced his fat with muscle.. He had been obese, but not after that incident. Another side-effect of microwaves that every so often, especially when he was pissed off, sparks would fly out of his eyes. Once it had set a tablecloth on fire.

But that wasn't the point. The point was, if he went anywhere near the CN Tower, he would have difficulty controlling his energy level. There were a fair number of microwaves, even at the ground. But if they got inside… Hmm. There's an idea. The walls had shielding inside them, because at the top floor the microwaves were intense. Once a guy, who was slightly crazy, tried to climb up the outside of the Tower, up to the top of the antenna. Canadian officials made him get down however, because they feared the microwaves would harm him. 

The only safe place in the CN Tower was inside, so if David took the electrical system, popped up inside, found where they were holding him…

All this time, Charles and Storm had been discussing what to do, when David jumped up and almost yelled, "I've got it!"

It took some time to time for Storm and Charles to calm David down enough so he could talk coherently, but as he spilled he plan out to them, they saw the light. Charles however, didn't think David himself should go. 

"He wants you to try and rescue Logan. Magneto is no fool. He's probably thought of everything. He's probably insulted the whole building, so you'll be able to get in, but not out." 

Logan struggled against the force holding him against the wall. "Damn whoever put this shit in me." he muttered, referring to the adamantium grafted to his skeleton. Magneto could easily control Logan. But right now, the only thing Magneto wanted him to do was remain pinned to the wall. Mystique walked into the room. "Everything has been completed. The circuit breakers are ready to jump out right after any power surge over 1,000 watts goes through. The circuit breakers themselves have been welded shut. No one will be able to find them." "Good Mystique. By tomorrow, every _Homo Sapian _will have become a _Homo superior._"

"Not if the X-Men can help it."

"My dear boy, I assure you I will be ready for whatever your team has."

They were getting ready to leave. David didn't have access to the Toronto power grid from this side of the border, so they would take the jet, land just outside of town, and he would transfer them into the CN Tower. David would remain in the jet while the rest of the team rescued Logan. David had already met Scott Summers, a.k.a. Cyclops, and Jean Grey. They seemed to be nice people. But there were a few things he wanted to ask Charles before they left.

"When you came into that questioning room, you said you knew I could control my powers partly. But when we talked in your office, you said there was something about me that blocked you from my memory."

"Well, I can read what you were thinking at that moment, but only under certain circumstances. You had been wondering why that explosion had come out when you didn't want it to. So I deduced, correctly, that you had partial control over your powers."

"OK. One other thing. Who is Magneto, and why does he know you by name?"

"Magneto and I were friends once. But we've different ideas of how to manage with humans."

"Ah."

They came in for the landing. Scott was steering, and David was pretty sure that the bumpy landing proved that he needed a few more flying lessons. Charles hadn't come, but before they left he warned David to keep his distance. They landed in a park across the harbor from the CN Tower, which looked dark and forbidding as police choppers flew around it, shining spotlights on it. It reminded David of Central Park, and he sincerely hoped the outcome would be different here. 

"OK, you ready to see what an electron sees?" Cyclops, Jean, and Storm all nodded, and David zipped them into a streetlight a few meters away. He scanned the path they were taking through the intricate power network. There. They should be in there now. Somewhere in the Sky Pod Restaurant. 

But what was happening? Something was happening to the Tower. The red aircraft warning lights had been working, but now they had turned off as well. Suddenly, the whole Tower lit up from top to bottom. But then it turned, if possible, even darker then ever before. The police choppers were now buzzing all over so quickly, they looked like hornets attacking an extremely thin, tall person. David had long possessed super sensitive ears, but used them only when he had too. It was so annoying to hear people complaining about something on the other side of a city... But he used them now, focusing on the Tower. 

What he heard was chilling. The sounds of three or four people struggling against restraints.


	3. Chapter Three

OK. Four people inside of the world's tallest man-made free standing structure being held prisoner by a madman determined to get mutant rights by violence who has a accomplice who can change into different people at will. That same madman wants to capture me and use me for who-knows-what. He probably has a trap all laid out for me, but I'm the only person who knows that he has three more hostages. Plus, the Tower has been cut off from Toronto's power grid, so I can't get inside without some police guy spotting me and trying to stop me. If he tries to stop me I'll probably blow up again and kill everyone within two hundred meters. This is great.

All of this had gone on inside David's mind in a split second after the CN Tower had shut down completely. The police choppers were still buzzing around it, shining lights into the Sky Pod, a seven-story restaurant in the Tower. He had sent Cyclops, Jean Grey, and Storm in there less then a minute ago, and right afterwards power had been cut off, and David thought this was one occasion that he could use his supersensitive ears. He could hear three or four (Probably four, cause Logan, whoever he was, was also inside the building.) people struggling against restraints, and that probably wasn't a good thing. He had been forbidden to go anywhere near the Tower, because presumably Magneto, the madman, wanted to use him, David, to power something. Whatever it was, it had to be something big, because why else would he want to use a kid who was made up of 500 trillion watts of energy?

Storm clouds could be seen gathering over the tall skinny building, perfectly mimicking David's thoughts. Low thunder was heard. Suddenly, with a flash, a stroke of lightning lashed out at the Tower, lasting for about a second before subsiding.

Lightning. Tall building. Kid who is made up of electricity. Storm clouds. Hmm…

OK. He would need a giant converter, a building, a tall one that was entirely made up of some conductive material, which was likely to get struck by lightening very soon. The whole building would have to be conductive, because air was a very good insulator, and he would have to use a lot of power. He didn't want to do it in a small space, because that would cause too much damage to the surrounding area. One by one, he ticked off a number of buildings that occurred to him. Empire State Building? No, not conductive enough. Sears Tower? No, same problem. He mentally crossed off Chrysler Building, World Trade Center, First Interstate World Center, and the Pyramid Tower for the same reasons. Statue of Liberty? No, too small. Eiffel Tower? No, too far away. Tokyo Tower and the Patronas Twin Tower too far away as well. A bridge, then? Brooklyn, Manhattan, Royal Gorge…Golden- perfect! 

He took the Canadian power grids as close to the border as possible, ran across, and jumped into a street light. He sped away. It took longer then expected, because he took a wrong turn and ended up going through Chicago, and all the skyscrapers with their annoyingly long electrical cable slowed him down. Eventually he got through, and got to California. Redding, Sacramento, Oakland, San Jose… Finally! San Francisco…


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for those I invent. I am not, in any way, making any money with this story.

Bear with me please. I get a little long with the details, but they are essential to the story. I also changed a few things, but to quote an American president, "It's fiction, stupid!" Also, I've never been to the CN Tower and I don't know what it's like, but I have a lot of respect for it and Canada. I think it's a wonder anyone could build anything that tall. CANADA RULES! 

California! Here I come! From right back where I started from! California, here I coooooome!

The song, long forgotten, came back as David came out of a outdoor electrical outlet, and gazed up at the Golden Gate Bridge. He had always like the color. International orange they called it. Once, long ago, when David had been a good little boy and hadn't killed anyone yet, he had wanted to paint his house international orange, but his dad forbade him.

He was in luck. A storm was in full swing above the bridge. David had been worried that he might have to find a storm several miles away. If he had to do that, he would waste a lot of energy, and the more energy he wasted, the weaker he would be.

Going through conductive material was always a nice experience. David had only did it once, when he decided to sleep in a bridge going across the Mississippi River, instead of an old car battery. He didn't do it again because it took up too much energy, even for a kid made up of 500 trillion watts.

It was simple getting up onto the Golden Gate. There were plenty of lights to chose from. He chose one in the exact center of the bridge. Now, to spread out into the whole structure…good, now breathe in…out…in…out…getting off the subject a bit here…

He had never been inside a suspension bridge before. It was very exciting, and he took the opportunity to study the bridge. He found a lot of flaws, so he took a minute to send an e-mail to whoever maintained the bridge. He thought that was really cool, sending an e-mail from inside a world-famous bridge…

OK, now we just make the whole bridge positively charged…

Suddenly, blue-white lightning bolts leapt out from on the towers and skittered across the other tower. The paint vaporized, revealing slightly rusted steel. David sent another e-mail about this. Then he set about correcting the unbalanced ion content of the towers.

But it was too late now. A super bolt of lightening burst forth from the sky, splitting in two and touching both suspension towers. All of the paint on the bridge disappeared, and for several hours afterward the air smelled really bad for a few miles around.

Lightning's made up of negatively charged particles coming from the base of the cloud and connecting with something. Positive particles go streaming up the channel, heating up to five times the temperature of the sun's surface, causing the flash, and boom heard as thunder.

Here I go! Up into the cloud, wow, what a flash! Ow, what loud thunder! David had never been inside a cloud before. It was most interesting. But, whoa, cool! It was fun going from cloud to cloud! 

David thought it must have been a big surprise for those poor people in Salt Lake City. They were all having a nice, quiet night, and suddenly, a tiny little cloud lights up and a super bolt of lightning jumps across the sky. All the animals and car alarms in the city howled for a half-hour.

And off he went. He was already past Utah and crossing Colorado. Northeast, passing over Nebraska and Wisconsin, over the border, east over Ontario…

There it was. The CN Tower, just as dark as before. The choppers were gone now. No doubt the authorities had called them off. He would bet money that every meteorologist in North America was screaming about a huge unexplained electrical storm racing from San Francisco to Toronto in five minutes. Well, it would disappear soon enough. 

Lightning filled the sky over the CN Tower. The thunder was almost constant. The entire sky was so bright that the Tower didn't even cast a shadow. Then suddenly, a huge flash, and a sword of static electricity sliced through the air. It was as wide as the CN Tower itself, and as it ripped down the side, all the windows in the Sky Pod burst outward, as if trying to escape the dazzlingly white blade. The shards surrounded the Tower like a sharp mist, and then the glass cut through everything and everybody, 1400 feet below. 

The bolt lasted for 12 seconds, then just ended. Radios in a circle three hundred miles were knocked out, magnets for two hundred miles around fell of the refrigerators, and the shock wave was felt in the whole of Canada.

"Hello, this is Channel Four News. Please excuse the screaming, it's just our weatherman. A giant bolt of lightning has just struck the CN Tower, where a hostage situation is taking place right now. Estimates are ranging from 100 billion to 900 trillion watts have just been released into the ground through the Tower. It was so powerful reports of earthquakes were reported from the Yukon immediately following the blast. There appears to be no damage to the Tower except all the windows in the Tower have shattered. Policemen are evacuating the area now, with some severely injured police and civilians, who were caught by the shower of glass coming from a height of 1,109 feet and above. 

"In related news another freak lightning strike hit the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco less then ten minutes ago. Lightning bolts came out of the south suspension tower, striking the north tower, and then a bigger lightning bolt just as big as the one that just hit the CN Tower connected with the towers. Just then, a giant electrical storm was detected, which raced over the US into Canada. When the lightning bolt hit the CN Tower, it immediately disappeared."

So, this was the inside of the CN Tower, Canada's pride and joy. Even with all the windows blown out, it was…okay. A wind was blowing through, and it was a little chilly.

"It's your own fault," he said to himself. Blowing out all the windows wasn't going to earn praise from anybody. Oh well. Time to go rescue people.

He started looking around. It seemed that all the people who had been here had left in a hurry. Some people even left their coats. There was food on the plates, some on the floor, and a few broken glasses. David found the kitchen and looked inside. Some of the burners were going, and a pan was sitting on one of them looking like some water had been in there, but had boiled away. He smelled something burning. But he didn't have time to look after an abandoned kitchen. He began to look elsewhere. 

More shattered dishes, more forgotten items, a purse there, a wallet there, even a credit card lying on the floor next to the cash register. Up turned chairs, a few light fixtures pulled from the ceiling. Now this was weird, a plastic chair _melted _on the floor. It was still smoldering, and the smell was disgusting. 

Obviously he was responsible for this. He was on the top level, and the temperature had probably risen to thousands if not millions of degrees. He paused for a moment. What if everybody had been cooked? Quickly he searched the rest of the floor, finding more burnt plastic and a few blackened wooden chairs. But no one was on this floor. He found the stairway and started down, his footsteps echoing loudly in the metal staircase. He came to a door and paused, taking a deep breath, prepared to defend himself, and pushed it open.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for those I invent. I am not, in any way, making any money with this story.

Bear with me please. I get a little long with the details, but they are essential to the story. I also changed a few things, but to quote an American president, "It's fiction, stupid!" Also, I've never been to the CN Tower and I don't know what it's like, but I have a lot of respect for it and Canada. I think it's a wonder anyone could build anything that tall. CANADA RULES! 

He opened the door, and suddenly he was against the wall. He looked at his arms and legs. They were being held to the wall by twisted bits of steel. Oh, shit. I've been captured.

"Hello. Sorry about that surprise, but it was important that I do that." A man, maybe in his sixties or seventies, walked out of the door. He had gray hair, a wrinkled face, and some sort of a headphone by his ear. 

Magneto.(Or was it the tooth fairy?) 

"That was quite the thunderbolt. It got a little hot in here for a few seconds. But don't worry, nobody died. Yet. Now, what was your name?"

David thought it wise not to tell him his real name, so he decided to give him a code name of some sort. But what? What?

"DC. My name is DC. What do you want me for?"

"DC? I suppose for direct current. Now, I believe you are aware of the hatred normal people have towards us from your earlier experiences?" David scowled, then nodded. "Well, I thought at first that I would only have to mutate the world leaders to bring about mutant rights. But I realized that wouldn't help anything. The general public would just overthrow them, get new ones. So I've taken it upon myself to turn the whole world into the Brotherhood of Mutants."

He wouldn't dare! But it made perfect sense to Davi-no, DC, now. Magneto had used his own… "gift" to power his last machine, but he couldn't possibly mutate the entire world by himself. And then here comes a kid who is made up of 500 trillion watts of energy, who causes an explosion in Central Park and gets on the news. This guy sees him, and realizes- 

"Of course, we'll have to power you up again. Traveling from California to Ontario by lightning must have taken a lot out of you. Mystique? Start transmitting signals again, then I'll take him up to the antenna."

Start transmitting? Why? 

DC knew that the antenna transmitted radio and microwaves. But at the present moment he couldn't imagine why Magneto thought that would power him up again. 

After Mystique radioed back that she had powered up the antenna, Magneto rose off the floor, and drifted toward the shattered windows. The steel bars holding D.C. wrapped completely around his wrists and ankles, and he started floated in through the door. He could now see Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm, and a man he presumed was Logan strapped by metal to the ceiling. Cyclops' goggles were off, and his eyes were shut tight. Jean and Storm were knocked out. But Logan lifted his head and looked at D.C. 

"So you're the kid Magneto was looking for."

D.C. nodded before he was abruptly turned towards the windows. His mind raced furiously. What could he do? He had no idea where Magneto was outside the building, so he couldn't zap him. What am I going to do? What am I going to do? D.C. quickly reviewed what he had done before. Could turn things on and off. Caused some explosions. Can travel through electrical lines, but can't right now because the nearest working cable was too far away from him to jump into because he was at a low energy level. I wonder-oh, I'm so stupid! I must have been panicky to forget about what microwaves do to me. Wait…

D.C.'s face lit up. What if, he thought, my power isn't just controlling electricity and heat? What if it was controlling every kind of energy there was? Radio waves, gamma waves, X-rays, visible light, gravity and _microwaves?_

Outside, on the roof, Magneto was wondering where the kid was. He should be up here by now. Then he saw the twisted and mangled bits of steel rising towards him. Suddenly, he heard a ripping sound behind him. He turned around, and saw the roof collapsing into the building! 

Suddenly, he was feeling heavy, like he was experiencing G forces. But he couldn't have…

"Surprise."

And a burst of energy that was colored red hit him from behind. He spun away towards the edge, but managed to keep himself from falling with a well-placed magnetic beam. He looked at his attacker. Cyclops.

Mystique looked out onto the roof from a room next to the base of the antenna. Oh no. The prisoner had escaped. She must go help Magneto. But before she could go one step, she heard a footstep behind her.

"Remember me?"

She barely escaped the eighteen-inch claws that slashed towards her. She tried to kick her attacker, but she had no idea where he was, and then a wastebasket hit her on the head. Now she was dodging claws and various objects being bombarded at her.

Magneto was having a harder time. An alarming high wind had come up, and he was pretty sure who was behind it. 

Sure enough, Storm came rising up from the side of the building, a controlled tornado sweeping around her. She landed softly on the roof, lightning skirting around her dead white eyes. The tornado twisted itself around the roof, picking up various debris and pelting Magneto with it. And then he saw DC.

What a horrifying sight! Shoulder length electric blue hair flying all around him, his eyes now an even brighter blue then ever before, and the boy floating above him. Sparks were flying from his eyes, literally, and his face was twisted into an evil grin. 

"Feeling a little heavy, Magneto?" As he said this, Magneto's weight seemed to double, making him wheeze for air. DC smiled even wider and spoke again. "Never get a kid like me desperate. Because a kid like me just might figure out that he's more then just some guy traveling through telephone wires." The wind blew faster, threatening to rip off any roof tiles that hadn't already collapsed into the Tower. "A kid like me might realize he can control the ultimate power." So heavy. The Tower groaned under the weight it was never intended to bear. "The power to be Supreme Master over energy." _Craaack. Pop. Boom. Screeaaach._

Mystique was an expert in the martial arts, but she had always been trained how to fight when she could see the attacker. Now she was punching and kicking at random, while dodging chairs, garbage cans, desks, pencils, pens, and claws. Logan was somewhere in the room, and so was Jean Grey. But enough of this! She had to go help Magneto. She tried to run toward the door, which was nothing more then a slightly lighter gray against black. Suddenly it was gone, and a menacing figure stood in its place.

Time to fight back, thought Magneto. Out of the ruined roof flew hundreds of steel bars, metal chairs, and other assorted metal objects. They were about to hit D.C. when he suddenly surrounded himself with blue-hot flame. "Never ever try to attack me." D.C.'s voice rumbled like an earthquake, and Magneto could fell the Tower vibrating. "I command energy. That means creating plasma at will." The various metal objects were vaporized. 

The last thing Magneto heard was the metal covering the top of the antenna burst outward, and then he blacked out.

D.C. looked up at the top of the antenna. There was an odd looking thing. It had two prongs that were shaped into a semi circle, with a half arch above it. 

That must be the mutation machine! Suddenly, the semi circle started to spin. But he wasn't in it. How could it…? Suddenly, D.C. felt himself weakening. Uh-oh…It might be one of those devices that collects the energy from around it, and if it was they were in trouble. They had built ten of those things, but it wasn't practical because usually there wasn't enough energy in the air or in the ground for it to collect unless the collecters were spaced far apart, so when it was demostrated they had to put it all over the Empire State Building. But of course, right now he was made up of 900 trillion watts because of the microwaves, so that should be more then enough for it to work. Eight of the ten machines had disappeared. I wonder where they got it?

No time! A white light had appeared at the end of the half arch, and it had spread out into a ball. It was already half way down to the roof. OK, let's evacuate.

First, Magneto and Mystique to a secure location, now that he had enough power (Nobody has any idea how secure Canada is. They will take over the world, someday. Don't say I didn't warn you…), Now, everyone within a mile…Quebec. Quebec's a nice city for all of them to go. There. Now it was only Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Logan and D.C. here. Jean and Logan came running out onto the roof. 

"Hey! Mystique just disappeared!"

"I know. I sent her and Magneto to a place where they won't be able to get out. By the way, I'm DC."

"I'm Logan."

"Pleased to meet you."

"OK, enough of the chitchat. How are we going to stop that this time?"

Good question, Cyclops. 

"OK, let's try a plasma explosion." Blue flame erupted out of nowhere, engulfing the spinning machine. But it didn't stop. 

Uh oh. 

"Would I be wrong to presume that the machine is made of adamantium?" Logan nodded. "I don't understand though. I was able to destroy the last one. Adamantium doesn't cut adamantium." 

"I'm willing to bet the last machine was made of steel. They aren't taking any chances now." OK, adamantium, alloy, theoretically indestructible, gray color, nice, shiny, getting off the subject a little… Adamantium couldn't be destroyed… but it could be bent. It wasn't magnetic though; Magneto was the only person who could possibly bend it enough to stop it… 

The radiation passed through them. DC shuddered as it passed through his body. It would soon reach the ground. 

The machine was getting its power from energy sucking apparatuses that were probably over the entire building. They would never find them all in time. Unless…

"I'm so sorry Canada," DC whispered. Then he spoke to the rest of them. "I've got a plan. I've got to demolish the Tower. The force of the impact on the ground should be able to destroy all the energy suckers."

"Is it the only way?"

"Do you have another plan?"

Cyclops considered it for a moment. "All right."

"Stand back everyone." D.C.'s eyes, if possible, glowed an even brighter blue. Sparks weren't coming out anymore though. The lights all over Toronto started to flicker. Then, a bluish mist seemed to come out of the buildings, cars, and streetlights. It flowed like a blue fog toward the Tower, concentrating at the base. Gradually, started at the rim of the city, the lights died. It was like a wave of darkness, sweeping across the town closing in on the Tower. A bright blue haze was hovering a few meters from the base. 

Then suddenly, it rushed in like mist sucked into a vacuum cleaner.

Cyclops, Jean, Storm, and Logan suddenly vanished, finding themselves in the park across the harbor from the tower.

Meanwhile, the radiation had gotten to the ground. It looked like a rapidly expanding, pulsating, upside-down bowl with the CN Tower at its center. 

A giant boom was heard, smoke, dust and debris came from the base of the Tower- but it didn't have a base anymore…

Whee! Here we go! The whole of the CN Tower was tipping over toward Lake Ontario. The sound of collapsing concrete, steel, and glass filled the air. Chunks of the Sky Pod broke off and fell like meteors. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, even as what was left of the roof tilted enough for the antenna to break away, becoming its own falling building. The radiation was still expanding, and then what was left of the falling CN Tower was lost from view in the dust.

The impact of the main piece of the Sky Pod was felt two and a quarter miles away. The impact of the antenna wasn't felt, but the thud was heard three miles away.

The antenna hit the ground on its side, breaking like a glass tube dropped from a ten-story building. The machine's left arm bent in so that it hit the half arch, which then twisted from the impact, hitting the ground. The momentum of the impact sent the whole thing bouncing away until it splashed into Lake Ontario.

And the radiation belt fell apart and disappeared from sight.

DC floated down, slightly dazed, coming to a landing among the debris. The CN Tower, the world's tallest freestanding structure, was no more.

Two days later.

"The two mutants responsible for the destruction of the CN Tower have been sentenced to life in a maximum security prison in a secret location. Rioting broke out in 93 countries, as both pro and anti mutant supporters fought in city streets. Martial law has been declared-"

At that point, DC turned away from the TV, and walked out of the main room back at the mansion. Poor Canada. Losing its most famous icon. It would be like the U.S. losing Lady Liberty. It almost had, but Canada, because of him, was not so lucky. He was going to go out into the playground, but then the door to Professor Xavier's office opened.

"DC, won't you come in?" DC walked in and sat down in front of the desk. The Professor looked him from his position behind the desk. "Are you familiar with the fact that in nuclear fission and fusion, matter gets turned into energy?" DC nodded. "Well, you have discovered that you can control every kind of energy known, with the possible exception of the mutation radiation. I'm still trying to figure that one out. But I believe you will be able to do the same thing nuclear fission and fusion does, but backwards." DC looked up.

"You mean-"

"Yes. You may be able to pay Canada back."

Five years later.

Oh, it seemed like yesterday. DC looked around at the former site of the CN Tower. They had cleaned up the mess years ago, and were trying to figure out what to do next with the land. Many offers came in, apartment complexes, amusement parks, public restrooms… Well, he was about to answer that question.

Again the bluish mist came out of the buildings in downtown Toronto. Again it gathered around the site, except there was nothing there to surround. Then, quite suddenly, the mist disappeared with a building in its place. It looked slightly like the old CN Tower, but the new Sky Pod had twenty stories instead of seven, the antenna stretched to 3,000 feet with an observation room at the very top, and the restaurant revolved, completing a circle every half hour. DC smiled as people came running out to see the new CN Tower. 

"Canada, now we're even." Then he disappeared into an extension cord.


End file.
